30 Minutes in Heaven
by honkytonk-babe3
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive is a freshman at his high school. Sebastian Michaelis and Claude Faustus are the leaders of a very elite group. When Ciel is offered a position in this group, how far will the two devils take the initiation? Rated for sexual content(explicit) and YAOI! Hope you enjoy! (One Shot)
1. Initiation

**So this story was created out of boredom and smutty inspiration. I hope you like it and please, if you don't, don't bother reviewing it, okay? **

**Have fun ;)**

Ciel Phantomhive was confused. He had never been invited to a party; let alone a sleepover with any of the other guys at school. Apparently, it was a tradition for the most popular seniors at school to invite a lower-classmen to their parties. It was like a rite of passage. Ciel looked down at the note in his hand again and walked over to the table in the lunch room where the five most popular seniors were sitting.

Sebastian Michealis, the leader of the group was straddling his seat, talking to Claude Faustus. Both boys were black-haired, tall, and devious to the bone. They were known as the demonic duo throughout the entire school. The other three; William T. Spears, Ronald Knox, and Grell Sutcliffe were all laughing with each other. William was a very solemn, yet interesting character. Ronald was more of the cute and curious type. Grell, however, was a flamboyantly gay guy with long, luscious, red hair and an 'I don't really give a fuck' personality. The three were known as the Reapers.

Ciel walked up to Sebastian and tapped his shoulder, making the raven guy look up at him. He smiled his trademark devious grin as he looked at Ciel with crimson eyes. "Um…" Ciel said, fiddling with the note. "Did you give this to me?" He showed Sebastian the note and Claude took it from him.

"No," he said, his voice sounding bored as he pushed his glasses up. "I did. Did you come over her to accept or decline the invitation?"

"I'd certainly love it if you accepted," Sebastian said with a smirk. He was looking at Ciel up and down, taking in the exotic details. He had hair so black it had a blue tint. His small frame suited his personality so well. The most intriguing part about him was the eye patch he wore alongside his deep oceanic blue eye. Ciel looked at him awkwardly, not noticing the red-head behind him.

"So," Grell said, "you're the newest soon-to-be member of our little group. They don't come as cute as you anymore, do they?" He pushed up his spectacles and looked at Ciel through the glass. "Don't think about warming up to my darling Bassy, now, you hear me?"

"Honestly Grell," Sebastian said, "must you be so annoying?" He looked at Ciel again and smiled. "Here's the address to our place. Come tonight at ten o'clock sharp, alright?" Ciel nodded and turned away, heading back to his own table.

Ciel rang the doorbell to Sebastian and Claude's apartment and Sebastian opened the door.

"Welcome, Ciel," he said, eyeing the boy as he led him in. Ciel took one look around the room and immediately started to question his arrival. The Reapers were all in the back corner and smoking cigarettes, making Ciel wrinkle his nose. Claude was sitting on the couch reading a playboy magazine. "Please take a seat anywhere. We're gonna start the game in a few minutes."

"Are they going to be smoking all night?" Ciel asked as he sat on a chair. "I have really bad asthma so I can't breathe it in." Sebastian's eyebrows rose at this and he walked over to the Reapers, taking their cigarettes from them.

"Sebastian!" Grell and Ronald cried at the same time. "Why did you do that?"

"Because I don't want to pay the medical bill if he has an asthma attack," Sebastian said calmly. Grell pouted and shot a bit of a glare towards Ciel, who looked away instantly.

Claude soon got up from his spot on the couch and pulled out a large bowl. "Alright," he said, "you all know how this works. Put something of yours in the bowl." Ciel looked up in confusion, which Sebastian noticed.

"We're going to play 30 Minutes in Heaven," he said with a wicked grin. "This is you're initiation. You have to roll this dice, and whatever number it lands on is the number of items you have to pick. Whoever the items belong to, you will go into the other room with them and cater to them," he paused and smirked, "in whatever way they wish." He pulled out a pocket watch and dropped it into the bowl. Claude put in his glasses, Grell put in his little chainsaw key-chain, Ronald put in a lawn-mower key-chain, and William put in a little spear key-chain. Sebastian came up behind Ciel and put a blindfold over his eye. He leaned in to whisper in his ear. "Don't be afraid. Just roll the dice."

Ciel took a breath and rolled the single dice.

"Two," Sebastian said. He guided Ciel's hand to the bowl and Ciel fished out two items. He took the blindfold off and gazed at the items. He saw a small silver pocket watch and a pair of glasses. He looked up at Sebastian and Claude, who were both gazing down at him with devious grins that made Ciel shiver. The two led Ciel to a small back-room that held a single bed and a lock-box in the corner. Claude locked the door behind Ciel and put his hands on both of Ciel's shoulders.

"Are you ready?" he asked. Ciel looked over at him, trembling slightly as he felt Claude lean in to Ciel's neck, nuzzling a tender spot. Ciel pushed off of him with a small yelp and ended up bumping into a -now shirtless- Sebastian, who grabbed him by the arm and pushed him onto the bed.

"W-wait!" Ciel cried. "You didn't tell me this would happen! What makes you think I won't call the police, you rapists?!" Claude glared slightly and gripped Ciel's jaw.

"You came here willingly, Phantomhive," he said. "You wanted to be a part of our group. This is what it takes. You could have backed out when Sebastian put the blindfold on you. You didn't, so we're fully entitled to do as we please."

"Don't worry, Ciel," Sebastian said, removing Claude's hand from Ciel's jaw. "We can make it so nothing will hurt. You'll enjoy it." He reached over to remove Ciel's eye patch, much to the boy's displeasure. Once it was gone, Sebastian and Claude gasped at the glowing purple that was Ciel's right eye.

"A-a chemical got into that eye when I was little," Ciel said quietly, preparing himself for the taunting remarks that usually followed whenever his patch was removed. They never came. Instead, he felt a pair of lips right next to his eye.

"Like I said," Sebastian said, "so intriguing." He kissed around Ciel's eye and started undoing the buttons of Ciel's shirt. Claude was taking his clothes off as well.

"Sebastian," he said, "is this going to be a torture or a pleasure ride?" Sebastian immediately moved his mouth away from Ciel's face and yanked his shirt off. Ciel instantly tried covering his chest as Claude bent down and started undoing Ciel's pants. The boy kicked out at him and whined a little. Claude shot him a look and forcefully grasped Ciel's crotch, squeezing firmly. Ciel squeaked and flinched. "Hold still." He finally got the clothes off the boy and he and Sebastian stared at the body in front of them.

Sebastian went over to the box in the corner and unlocked it. He pulled out three pairs of handcuffs. He turned back to Ciel and smirked evilly. Ciel was eyeing the handcuffs and he scooted backwards a little, distancing himself from the demons before him.

He was suddenly grabbed and forced face-down onto the bed. He struggled hard, but was no match for the two seniors. Sebastian put the cuffs around Ciel's wrists, looping the chain onto the bedpost. He let Claude do the same, spreading Ciel's legs and binding the down. Ciel let out a terrified little cry and trembled a bit. Sebastian noticed this and sat next to the naked boy, petting his hair. "It's alright. We don't plan to hurt you."

"Much," Claude added, pulling out a large dildo and remote. He wrapped it in a vanilla-scented condom and walked over to the bed, getting on his knees behind Ciel and bracing the boy for entrance.

"P-please," Ciel said, still shaking. "I'm not ready yet." Sebastian pulled Ciel's face towards his and he kissed him roughly, but passionately. Ciel made a small noise in protest, but decided it felt good and kissed back, moaning a bit. He wasn't prepared when Claude forced the dildo into his entrance. Ciel detached from Sebastian and cried out in pain. Sebastian shot Claude a look that said, 'You seriously couldn't wait?'. Claude shrugged and moved the dildo around in Ciel's ass until he heard the boy make a noise that resembled a moan.

"There it is," he muttered to himself as he picked up the remote and switched it on. Ciel shuddered at a faint sound of vibrating. Claude handed the remote to Sebastian, who took it and put it on medium power, making the tool vibrate inside Ciel's hole. Ciel arched his back as far as he could and struggled in the cuffs as he felt the discomfort of the vibrator. Sebastian snaked his hands under Ciel's chest and played with his little nipples. Ciel moaned as the feel of Sebastian's gentle touch made his body tingle, adding to the vibrations that soon started to feel good against his prostate. Claude reached down and touched and groped Ciel's smallish member. It wasn't a bad size, but it wasn't big either, unlike the demonic duo.

Claude suddenly reached over to the remote and turned it to full power, making the boy flinch and cry out. "Fuck! C-Claude!" Ciel yelled. "T-turn it off! Please!" Sebastian chuckled and silenced the boy's cries with another kiss. He shoved his tongue into Ciel's mouth and let it explore it. Ciel moaned again. He started to think that maybe Sebastian would be kinder than Claude. He was proven right when Sebastian reached over and turned the vibrator off. Ciel lay still for a moment before he felt himself being straddled and his head moving upwards. "What are you doing?!" he yelled up at Sebastian, who was inserting himself between Ciel's head and the bed. The only thing separating Ciel from Sebastian's crotch was Sebastian's hand. Ciel was about to speak before he felt another penetration inside him and he cried out again. He looked behind him as best he could and saw that Claude had inserted himself inside Ciel's entrance.

Ciel's head was forced back around and he was staring at a large penis in front of him. Sebastian was probably a good ten inches at most and he was staring down at Ciel with despicable lust. He used his thumb to pry Ciel's mouth open and he placed his dick right onto the boy's lip, staining them with a bit of pre-cum. Ciel jerked his head away, but Sebastian held firm. With hesitation, Ciel put his lips over the large mushroom head and sucked a little. Sebastian moaned and pushed Ciel's head down over it, forcing him to take more of it. Ciel moaned a little and sucked a bit harder, bobbing his head and slightly grazing his teeth over the top. Sebastian groaned and pulled Ciel's hair, making the boy wince and suck harder.

When Ciel pulled away for air, Sebastian made the boy look up at him. Ciel had difficulty with this considering the constant pounding from Claude. "Did I tell you to stop?" Sebastian asked softly. Ciel shuddered at his voice and opened his mouth to speak, but Sebastian caught his jaw and positioned himself again. "Put your mouth back where it belongs." Ciel continued the sucking process, not expecting it when Sebastian thrust into his mouth, making Ciel deep-throat it. Ciel gagged and tried to move away from it, but Sebastian held his head in place. Ciel soon got used to it and sucked even more.

Ciel was beginning to feel a sensation wash over him. From Claude continuously hitting Ciel's sweet spot to the pleasuring taste of Sebastian's essence, it was all much too much. Ciel pulled away from Sebastian, panting heavily. "S-Sebastian, I-I think I'm-," he was cut off when he felt himself cum between his chest and the sheets. He let out a yell and pulled against the chains that held him down. Sebastian chuckled at all of this and pet the boy's hair. He pulled Ciel's head back gently and caressed his cheek.

"I suppose that means you've finished?" he asked with humor in his voice. Ciel nodded lightly and Sebastian pointed his face back down towards his crotch. "I'm almost done. Would you please continue?"

"You make it sound like he has a choice but to comply, Sebastian," Claude said as he had started thrusting harder and harder. He himself was on the brink of coming as well. Sebastian pushed Ciel's mouth back down and forced his dick inside the boy's mouth again. Ciel made a noise that Sebastian couldn't tell as a protest or a moan, but at the moment he didn't entirely care. He just let Ciel continue sucking and bobbing his head.

Sebastian and Claude both got the same sensation they were waiting for and they grabbed each other's hands. Sebastian pushed his dick down Ciel's throat again and came. "Swallow all of it," he said to the boy. Ciel tried to, but some of it dribbled out of his mouth and down his chin. Claude thrust his entire member into Ciel's entrance and loudly moaned as he came inside the boy.

For a few moments, all three of them didn't move. Sebastian soon wriggled himself out of his position and stood up. Claude pulled out and got off the bed as well, starting to undo the cuffs on Ciel's ankles. Sebastian took care of the cuffs on Ciel's wrists and winced at the red mark that appeared. Once Claude was finished, he lifted Ciel, who felt extremely weak, and put his clothes back on him –after cleaning him up a bit first. Ciel held on to Sebastian's neck as if he would fall if he didn't. Sebastian chuckled and patted the boy's back. "You did well, Ciel," he said softly. Claude chuckled a bit at the sight.

"It seems he favors you a bit more," he said. "Does that mean you'll be training him, then?" Sebastian shrugged and nodded as he held the boy. He leaned in to whisper in Ciel's ear.

"Don't worry," he said, "I'll teach you everything you need to know. Welcome to the group, Ciel Phantomhive."

**Well that's it for this! If enough people review and/or liked it, I may add another chapter. It's up to you guys.**


	2. Jealousy

**Considering the fact that I got 4 reviews already for the first chapter I figured I'd give another! In one of the reviews, I saw that the viewer was curious as to what a scene with Grell and Ciel would be like, so let's see how this works, k? Like I said before, this is strictly yaoi and explicit and if you don't like it, don't leave a review.**

**(And yes, there actually are a few theatres out there that show pornographies even in anime.)**

**P.S. Story does contain one O.C. but he doesn't have a totally humungous part.**

**Enjoy XD**

"Hey, Ciel!" Sebastian shouted to the newest member of the high school's most popular group. Ciel turned around from his locker and saw Sebastian and smiled a little. Ever since his… initiation, Sebastian had been his mentor in how to fit in with the group.

Sebastian walked up to him and ruffled his hair.

"We're all going to the movies tonight," Sebastian said with his signature sly grin. Ciel crooked an eyebrow.

"Which movie?" he asked cautiously. Sebastian grinned and handed Ciel a ticket.

"We'll pick you up in the carpool at five o'clock, okay? Be ready." With that, Sebastian walked away, leaving Ciel to look at the ticket that was given to him. He read the title on the ticket and blushed deeply. '_Sensitive Pornograph_' was apparently the choice movie for his friends. Ciel had seen it already. It was a pretty popular anime yaoi show, but he thought about the fact that he had to watch it with his friends… it was a very arousing show…

…..

It didn't take Ciel too long to walk himself home. He walked through the door and closed it.

"Alois?" he called out.

"I'm in the back room!" he heard his roommate call out. Ciel walked into the back room to see Alois on the computer and drawing things on the paint program. Alois, his brother, was taller than Ciel by a few inches and blonde with the iciest blue eyes ever. Ciel walked over and hugged him a little. Alois hugged back and smiled. "So how was your day?"

"Not bad," Ciel answered, letting go and sitting on the spare chair. "I'm going to the movies tonight with the guys." Alois giggled.

"Ooh, what movie?" he asked. Ciel blushed and handed him the ticket. Alois read the title and suddenly burst out laughing hard. "R-really?! They're taking you to see an anime porno?! That's awesome!" Ciel rolled his eyes and snatched the ticket back.

"Yeah," he said. "It's not like it's a change for them. They'll be here at five, okay?" Alois continued giggling and nodded. He turned back to his screen and drew some more on his picture. Ciel smirked and left his brother to his work and went to the kitchen. He pulled a soda and his cake out of the fridge and went to the living room. He had no homework, so he had a lot of time to kill before the guys came over.

He watched his shows until five when he heard a car pull in front of the apartment. He looked out the window and saw Sebastian walk up to the door and he heard him knock.

"Just a minute!" Ciel called out as he jumped up to grab his jacket. He opened the door and smiled at Sebastian. After yelling a goodbye to Alois, he followed Sebastian out to the car. He immediately noticed that there wasn't an extra seat, but that didn't seem to bother Sebastian.

"Do you want to ride in the back or tied to the roof?" Sebastian asked with a grin. Ciel looked at him and sputtered a bit.

"I… uh…," he said, flustered. Sebastian suddenly laughed out loud and ruffled Ciel's hair.

"I was kidding," he said, humor coating his voice. "You'll be sitting on my lap." This caused Ciel's blush to darken a few shades before he was pulled into the car and onto Sebastian's lap. He ended up straddling and facing the senior, making his face resemble a ripening tomato. Sebastian smiled and put his head back, still looking at the small teen before him. Ciel soon ripped his eyes away from Sebastian and looked at Claude, who was driving. He looked to the back and saw the Reapers all talking amongst one another as usual. Grell, however, was giving Ciel an awful glare, making the boy shrink and hide in front of Sebastian. "So have you figured out the movie yet, Ciel?" Sebastian asked.

"Yeah," Ciel said. "I've already seen the show, but I liked it, so yeah." Sebastian crooked an eyebrow and smirked.

"Good," he said, "because you're getting us in." Ciel's eyes widened and he stared at Sebastian in confusion.

"H-how? I'm underage."

"Exactly," Claude said. "There's nothing like a shota to seduce the window guy." When Claude saw Ciel's horrified expression, he smirked. "I know the guy, so he most likely won't make you do anything rated X, okay?" This seemed to relax Ciel just a bit. Ciel sighed and leaned so he was cuddling Sebastian's chest. Sebastian smiled and pet the boy's hair, making the red-head in the back glower immensely.

…..

They soon got to the theatre and Claude parked somewhere in the front. They all piled out and walked into the theatre, going over to the needed window. The guy looked at all of them, eyes stopping on Ciel. Claude smiled a bit and handed all of the tickets to the guy then leaned into the window to talk to the guy. Ciel's breath became a bit shallow because he knew what Claude was saying to the guy. Ciel looked up at Sebastian.

"So are you guys just going to whore me off whenever you need something done?" he asked irritably. Sebastian looked down at the boy in shock.

"Of course not," he said. "We all do this sometimes. It just all depends on what the person in question likes. This guy likes the younger ones, so that's why we need you to do it." Ciel sighed and looked down at his feet. When he looked back up, both Claude and the window guy were looking at him. He bit his lip. Claude smirked and pushed his glasses up.

"Ciel," he said, "this is my friend, Ryan." Ryan looked at Ciel, focusing on his luscious mouth and he smirked. Ciel nodded his head once.

"Well," Ryan said, "you all can wait out here while I go and validate these tickets. You," he pointed to Ciel, "can come to the back with me." Ciel gulped and looked at Sebastian, who gently nudged him forth. Ciel soon worked up his courage and walked through the little door to meet the guy and he was taken to the back room. Ryan locked the door behind them and turned to Ciel. "You certainly are a good-looking one for your age, Ciel." he said, lust dripping from his voice. He walked up to Ciel slowly until he had him backed into a corner. He raised his hand to Ciel's chin and lifted it. "You have such a lovely little mouth. Let's see how well you work it." He put his hands on Ciel's shoulders and pushed him down. Ciel let out an unintended whimper as he was held down. He watched as Ryan undid his zipper and his member came out of the gap. Ciel gaped at and gulped. This guy was, if possible, even bigger than Sebastian. There was no way Ciel could get that into his mouth without choking. Ryan, however, didn't seem to give a shit as he pulled Ciel's head towards his dick. "If you want to please your friends, you better take me all in."

Ciel reached up and grabbed the over-sized cock and licked the underside of it, making Ryan pull his hair a little. Ciel put his mouth over the head and sucked, trying not to gag at the taste of pre-cum. He was able to open his jaw wider so he could take Ryan in a little deeper. He was expected to take all of this in, which would be an awful challenge. Ryan decided to 'help' Ciel along and pull Ciel's head further, making the boy groan a little in pain and discomfort. Still, though, he continued to work his mouth and suck. Ryan moaned loudly and pulled the boy's hair harder. Ciel winced and finally was able to get most of Ryan's member into his mouth. Not all, but most. Ryan gritted his teeth and groaned in pleasure.

"Harder," he said. "Suck harder. I'm almost there." Ciel sucked even harder until he felt the cock throb and spurt down his throat. "Swallow most, if not all of it." Ciel tried his hardest and managed to get it all down his throat. He finally pushed Ryan away and coughed for air. Ryan chuckled and zipped his jean up again and helped the boy up. Ciel looked up at him, indifference all over his face.

He was led out of the room and back to the waiting room, where they guys were sitting there. Sebastian looked up and smiled a little, happy to see his little prodigy was alright. Claude got up and walked over to Ryan, who gave them all the okay to go into the movie. Sebastian put his arm around Ciel's shoulder and smiled greatly.

"You okay, kid?" he asked. Ciel rubbed his throat and shrugged.

"I'm fine," he replied. "He just wanted a blow-job." Sebastian chuckled and they all went into the movie room and sat in the third row. Ciel was placed in between Sebastian and William. Claude had to sit between Grell and William and Ronald sat next to Grell. The movie soon started and Ciel watched, leaning a bit on Sebastian's shoulder. Sebastian put his arm around the boy and rubbed his shoulder a little. Grell saw this and gritted his teeth.

About half-way through the show, Ciel found himself in a bit of a situation. His pants were getting tighter and tighter with each passing second. He excused himself to the bathroom and Grell followed shortly after.

When Grell walked into the bathroom, he found Ciel at one of the urinals looking very uncomfortable. Ciel looked over and flinched at Grell's smile.

"Having a few little troubles, are we, Ciel?" he asked, walking over to the boy. Ciel shuffled his feet and bit his lip. Grell chuckled. "Does being that close to Sebastian really make you that hard? How funny." Grell suddenly grabbed Ciel's jacket and pulled him into a stall. Ciel flailed and slammed into a wall. "I already told you not to warm up to my Sebastian, did I not? Are you deaf or something?"

"G-Grell! Stop!" Ciel cried as he struggled in Grell's hold. Grell flipped the boy around, stripping off his pants in the process. Ciel's eyes widened as he realized Grell's intentions. "Wait, don't! Sebastian's just my mentor! We don't have anything more than that!" Grell snaked his hand around and covered Ciel's mouth as he rubbed the boy's perfectly shaped ass with his hand.

"Quiet," he said in a lustful whisper in Ciel's ear. Ciel's breath grew heavy as he shook. Grell rolled his eyes and growled a little. "I'm not going to rape you. I'm just going to get rid of your hard-on. It's shameful to have that so openly." Ciel blinked and his breathing evened, knowing that Grell wasn't planning on hurting him. Grell suddenly slipped one of his fingers into Ciel's entrance and the boy moaned a little as Grell's finger searched for Ciel's sweet spot. He found it and Ciel moaned louder and clenched his fist. Grell continued this and added another finger. He took his other hand from Ciel's mouth and reached down to grasp Ciel's extremely hardened member. He pumped it in a steady pace with his moving fingers. Ciel's moans grew and he started thrusting into Grell's hand. Grell leaned in and bit the top of Ciel's ear and licked it soothingly.

Ciel didn't last very long after that and he came hard onto the wall of the stall. Grell smirked and backed off, letting the boy adjust his trousers. Ciel turned to Grell once he was done and blushed a little. Grell smiled a little and ruffled the boy's hair.

"I won't tell any of the guys," he said, putting a finger to his lips and winking, "but try to maintain your bounds with Bassy when you're in front of me. Deal?" Ciel chuckled and nodded. The two soon went back to the movie room just in time for the second part to begin.

**Alright, so there is chapter two! I do accept ideas and chapter plots if you are willing to give them. I will be sure to give you credit for help. Review if you liked. Bye!**


	3. Bondage

**Hello again, my lovelies! First off, I'd like to thank you all for the awesome and funny reviews! You are all amazing.**

**Just a reminder: yaoi, don't like, don't review.**

**Inspiration/idea credit goes to teamedward1100000, Vampiregal101, and KyoyaMichaelis.**

**Enjoy!**

"Cieeeeeeeelllll!" shouted Ciel and Alois's cousin, Elizabeth. She was, like Alois, taller than Ciel by a few inches and blonde. She had green eyes and large curls that hung out of the large pink bow she was wearing. She ran up and tackled Ciel to the ground, making him yell out in shock.

"Lizzy! I wasn't expecting you today!" he shouted as he slithered out of her grasp. She giggled and got up after him. She looked over at Alois and her eyes darkened. She wasn't particularly a fan of Alois, mostly because he had tried to kill her cat and stain her dresses. Alois stuck his tongue out at her, but she brushed him off and turned back to Ciel.

"I was thinking that we could go out somewhere, Ciel," she said with her hands together. "I want to spend some time with you today." Ciel bit his lip and looked down. He had plans with the guys tonight; plans that he couldn't miss. However, when Lizzy didn't get her way, she turned bad-cop and began interrogating every little thing that was going on. Ciel didn't want her or Alois to find out what he had been doing with the guys the past few weeks.

"Lizzy," he said softly, "I'd really love to, but I have been planning something for the past week with some friends that I can't miss out on. They need me for it. Can we do it tomorrow?" He gave Lizzy a puppy eye and Lizzy giggled a little and grabbed his hands.

"Oh, alright," she said, surprising Ciel immensely. "I suppose I can wait until tomorrow." She smiled greatly and sat on the couch, grabbing a cookie off the tray. Ciel smirked and went to his room to change. He went to his closet to pull out a box that William had sent him. He found a note on it and picked it up, opening it.

_Dear Ciel,_

_You'll be needing these for your lesson tonight. Sebastian isn't feeling well today, so I will be giving the lesson, alright? They should fit, but if they don't adjust the straps a little until they are snug. Directions are in the box if you get confused. Put them on before you come over and cover them in clothes. See you tonight._

_-William T. Spears_

Ciel cocked his head to the side and dug into the box, his eyes almost bugging out when he saw what was inside. Inside were some leather straps that formed what you could only call an outfit, but it coved nothing important. Still, Ciel had to please his friends, so he pulled out the directions and began to decipher the odd straps. He blushed when he got to the lower region. There was a part of the 'outfit' that had to wrap around his penis... and it was tight. He felt immediate discomfort, but he shook it off and slipped the rest on. He looked at himself in the mirror and was both interested and ashamed at what he saw. He looked like some kind of a fuck-toy, but he had to wear it. He went over to his shirt and pants and put them back on. He felt awkward, but he went outside, grabbed his bike, and headed over to Sebastian's house.

…..

Ciel knocked on the door to the house and was let in by Ronald. He walked in, still in his discomfort, and over to William. Will looked down at him and smirked a little. "How are you, Ciel?" he asked. Ciel bit his lip and shuffled his feet.

"I'm f-fine," he said. Unlike Sebastian, Will creeped him out. "So what exactly is the lesson today?" Will pushed his glasses up, staring at Ciel with impeccable lust. He looked up suddenly and saw that Grell and Ronald had creeped up behind Ciel. The bluenette turned and jumped as he saw the two Reapers smiling down at him. He shuddered and looked down at his feet. "I-it's going to be all of you, isn't it?" he asked, his voice shaky. Grell grabbed the boy's shoulders and chuckled in his ear.

"You just might enjoy this 'lesson', Phantomhive," he said, making Ciel glare a bit. He hated being called by his last name.

He was suddenly pushed into the familiar back room where he'd had his initiation. He saw that something was different, however. There was something on the bed that made his eyes widen and he struggled against the three Reapers. They tossed him on the bed, back-first, and Ronald held him down by his shoulders. Will brought out the handcuffs again and cuffed Ciel's hands to each side of the bedposts and did the same to his ankles. Once Ciel was bound, Grell picked up a ball-gag and smiled evilly.

"Wait a minute!" Ciel exclaimed as Grell crept over to him with the gag. "Don't! I don't-," He was cut off when Grell shoved the ball into his mouth and tied it around his head. Ciel made noises that sounded like screams, but they were muffled. Will smirked and ripped the boy's clothes off, revealing the straps all over his body.

By this time, Ciel was shaking, purely afraid of what they were planning. He saw Ronald grab a horse crop and hand it to Grell. Grell stared at the naked teen and smiled again. Ciel's eye widened and he struggled in the chains. Will reached over suddenly and undid Ciel's eye patch and put it on the night stand. Grell was suddenly straddling the boy and he put the crop on Ciel's cheek, flicking at it slightly. Ciel groaned again and moved his head away from the whip. Grell smirked and started smacking the whip against Ciel's chest, making the boy cry out into the gag. Grell continued his little torture until the whip was grabbed by Will.

Will had already stripped and was eyeing Ciel with a despicable and lustful stare. He nodded at the other two and straddled the boy's chest. He removed the ball gag and Ciel coughed, his chin shaking a bit. Will grabbed his erection and positioned it at Ciel's lips. Ciel, who had already seen this coming, put his lips around the head and sucked a bit. Will moaned lightly.

Grell had positioned himself between Ciel's legs and was lifting them so he would fit. He soon shoved half of his hardened length into the boy's entrance, making Ciel shudder but continue to suck. Grell finally shoved himself all the way in and began thrusting.

Ronald was able to insert himself between Grell and Will and he began sucking on Ciel's strap-covered length. Ciel moaned loudly, the effect of the tight straps finally getting to him. He was beginning to enjoy the lesson, as Will had promised. The feelings were beginning to overwhelm him, though. With the taste of Will, the pounding to his sweet spot from Grell, and the soft warmth of Ronald's mouth were making him…

He couldn't come…

Why couldn't he come?

Ciel's eyes widened as Will removed himself from Ciel's mouth. "Curious why you can't come?" Ciel nodded and cringed as he bucked his hips against Grell's thrusts. "The straps around your dick are the problems. You won't be able to come with those on, so just be patient." Will's bangs had fallen onto his face from sweat and Ciel realized just how sexy Will could be.

Grell suddenly hit Ciel's spot extra hard and Ciel cried out in pleasure. He bucked his hips again and complained when he couldn't come. Grell smirked and did it again, thoroughly enjoying the boy's discomfort. Ciel knew this and blushed deeply, refusing to look at Grell.

Ronald took his mouth away from the boy's dick and smirked at him, his curious and sweet look turning mischievous and somewhat evil. Ciel shuddered and tried moving in his bonds, but he couldn't. All three of them smiled their evil little smiles as Grell pulled out the vibrator and remote. Ciel's eyes widened and he struggled his hardest. "Why do you have to use that thing?! No!" Grell shrugged and placed the thing at Ciel's entrance. The boy's breathing turned shallow. Without further hesitation or pause, Grell shoved the dildo into Ciel's ass, making the boy cry out and buck his hips in protest. Ronald got the ball gag again and walked over to the boy. "Wait, don't! Nn-!" Ronald put the gag over the boy's mouth, ignoring his plea.

Will picked up the remote for the vibrator and turned it on medium-high power. Ciel struggled harder and made muffled screaming noises. He squeezed his eyes shut and squirmed. The Reapers watched him in amusement until Grell grew bored and turned it up to its fullest power. The muffled screams grew louder and Ciel's eyes brimmed with tears. Ronald thought for a moment and adjusted the vibrator so it moved against Ciel's prostate and Ciel stopped squirming and made a sound resembling a moan. He could feel himself overflowing, even with the straps. Will saw this and turned the vibrator off, pulling the dildo out of Ciel. Ciel stopped moving and whimpered a bit.

"Better?" Will asked. Ciel nodded and breathed hard. He had to come. He needed the release. He stared up at Will with pleading eyes and bit his lip. Will smirked and ruffled the boy's hair, making him whine and pull away. Will looked at the other two Reapers and nodded his head. The two walked back over and returned to their original positions. Will, with his fingers around Ciel's dick tight, removed the straps. He let go and Ciel's breath was rapid at the release of pressure, but not the release he needed. Ronald put his mouth back over Ciel's dick and sucked on it teasingly. Ciel moaned and his breathing calmed. Grell slipped back into Ciel and moved slowly, careful not to hurt the boy. Ciel's eyes half-lidded and he moaned some more. Will smiled and started playing with Ciel's small nipples, tweaking them and rubbing them.

That was all it took. Ciel finally came in Ronald's mouth and muffle-screamed in pleasure. When he was done, he lay back down onto the bed, breathing hard and closing his eyes. The Reapers smiled and began undoing the straps all over Ciel's body as Ronald pet his hair. Will took the ball gag off of him and smiled. Ciel stared at him as he bent down next to his ear. "I'll let Sebastian know that you passed your lesson, okay?"

**Hey ya'll! Sorry for the wait, but I had a bit of writers' block and I've been so busy with all my other stories. Hope you liked it! **


End file.
